


Team Vengeance (RvB fic)

by MythicalDragon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalDragon/pseuds/MythicalDragon
Summary: What does an ex UNSC marine, an ex project freelancer, a set of biological twins, a criminal sniper, and a famous singer have in common? A passionate hate for Malcolm Hargrove and his freshly hired mercenaries.





	1. California

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really don't know what this is...

Shawn was a mad man. Elizabeth knew that, but she had no idea how far he was willing to go. After the mess that was Project Freelancer Elizabeth searched for sanctuary elsewhere; which brought her to the doorstep of fellow marine and highschool friend Shawn Larson. He, like others that were participated in the war, knew about the experimental connection between soldier and AI. Project Freelancer was lesser known compared to the Spartan Program, but Shawn knew the basics of the project. Elizabeth didn’t expect anything less, he was a candidate. But alise he wasn’t chosen.  
Elizabeth had polity asked to stay with him until she got back on her feet. According the UNSC Agent California, also known as Hannah Stoffner, was MAI. With a quick name change, Elizabeth was on her way to a normal civilian life. Yet, some part of her missed the action and adrenaline from being in project freelancer; maybe, that's why she found herself at Shawns doorstep and not Michaels, or the Twins. Maybe, just maybe, she knew that Shawn, an ex extremely traumatized marine, would be doing something more than living a civilian life. She was right.  
Now she was standing on the top of a moving train going from Washington state to Oregon traveling around 80 mph. The only thing keeping Elizabeth from flying off was her old Project Freelancer armour. She had dawned her old title for Shawn's little missions, besides what else was she supposed to do with it.  
Shawn, dressed in dark robes and a mask, was keeping low to the train inching closer to the second car, armed with a Scythe and a stopwatch. Elizabeth behind him. They were currently on top of the third car, trying to stay low as not to alert the train staff. This was a Charon Industry train, carrying heavy machinery, weapons, and most importantly to Shawn information. He had told Elizabeth that he was only a step away to getting Lucas back. Elizabeth didn’t understand at first why Shawn was so obsessed with that goal. Then one day it just clicked.  
Elizabeth heard a slight muffle come from in front of her. “What?” She shouted back. The mix of the train engine and the force of the wind made it difficult to communicate. Shawn and Elizabeth knew they should invest in coms of some sort, but neither of them had the money.  
Shawn turned his head back, “I’m going in on the side, stay on the roof!” He commanded. Elizabeth looked dead into that blackout mask her friend dawned; she never understood how he could see out of that thing. He grabbed the side of the train and started climbing down, and across. The only thing left to see was the slight shine from his freshly polished Scythe. Shawn had always been a master of the blade, but something has symbolic as a Scythe, no wonder people have given him the name Grim Reaper.  
Elizabeth continued moving forward. She had only joined Shawn on his vigilante journey less than a week ago. Unlike the classic heroes like superman or captain america, they had a goal that wasn’t just do good. They would find Lucas, and put an end to Charon Industries. Hargrove would pay for being a self centered, money hunger, prick. The thought of Hargrove sitting at his desk in his penthouse office smirking at his income made Elizabeth furious.  
In the midst of her inner thoughts, the train made a slight jerk almost knocking her off the train. She made her way to the front of the second car. She assumed she was to enter through the front door, but now she wasn't so sure. Shawn hadn’t made it clear exactly what they were going to do once they even got inside. Sources said there was hard drives in this car but they were probalay guarded, but what if they weren’t even there?  
Elizabeth shook off her thoughts and jumped down onto the railing facing the door. It was most definitely locked, and simply knocking was not going to do it. She shoved her back on the back door of the first car and kicked her feet up to the front door of the second. She slammed her feet abruptly to the locked door, popping it open. With one look, it was obvious that the car was indeed filled with hard drives.  
There was no point in being sneaky anymore. Kicking down a door isn’t exactly the quietest entrance, not to mention Shawn had already forced himself into a window. His Scythe was swinging around as he was being tag teamed by two Insurrectionists (Hargroves preferred soldiers for combat). One laid on the ground with extreme cuts on his legs, keeping him from helping his squad. Elithabeth spent no time isolating one of the guards. It only took a few hits to knock him down. One final kick to knock him out.  
Elizabeth took turned her head to Shawn, who was still soloing the last Insurrectionists. His Scythe spinning above and below him almost like a dance. He swung it infront of him, just barley missing his target. The Scythe continued on its path to the floor to which Shawn used it to boost himself up shoving his feet out. No doubt he hit the guard. He quickly pulled his weapon up around him, over his head, and brought it back down cutting the Insurrectionists face. The man stumbled back holding the deep cut, Shawn used the opportunity to swing the Scythe under his opponent causing him to fall flat on his back.  
Shawn relaxed his shoulders a bit locking his Scythe in the holder on his back. “Easy?” Elithabeth asked in a joking matter. Shawn gave a small bruting grunt before brushing off the comment.  
Elizabeth and Shawn stood in front of the organized pile of hard drives. “So,” Elizabeth pondered, “which one are we taking?”  
“All of them.”  
Elizabeth's eyes went wide. “Excuse me?” She thought that she had heard him wrong or something.  
“There’s nothing to excuse,” he remarked, “we are taking all of them.”  
A true mad man. “There’s a little over fifty heavy hard drives, how do you expect us to carry these?”  
“Two old friends of ours have a semi pulled over on route 84,” he looked down at his stopwatch “in two minutes and forty-five seconds we derail the train. If my calculations are correct, which they are, the train will land a few feet away from the freeway.” He stated closing the stopwatch and shoving it back into his pocket.  
“I wasn’t made aware of this, why?” Elizabeth questioned.  
“I didn’t think it was necessary.” Shawn made his way over to the door that not even two minutes ago. He pulled the door very slightly, only for it to completely fall of its hegins frightening him. Elizabeth let out a smile laugh. Almost forgetting how crazy this plan really was.  
Yup, Elizabeth thought, Shawn Larson, the personification of the death, the grim reaper, enemy to Charon Industries, was a mad man. But damn, was he determined…


	2. Xi

Live a normal life they said; it will be good for you they said. Nightmares got you bad? Live a normal life; forget everything that happened to you. Trying to forget that you and your brother are scientifically the same person? Live a normal life; forget everything that happened to you. Go to school, get a degree in medical research, become a rich scientist… No, instead X was standing with her brother on the side of route 84 in Oregon. She didn’t even live in Oregon.  
Seconds dragged by, and X was regretting her decisions. She and her brother, Z, had gotten the call from Shawn. Said he needed help, said it was against Charon Indstruries. Of course, X and Z knew that Shawn wasn’t fighting Hargrove for them or even for Hannah. Hargrove had sent his men to kidnap Lucas, and Shawn was pissed. So, in Shawn fashion, he dressed up as the grim reaper and started causing chaos. And, in the Gen twin fashion, they had to show up and help.  
Z was shaking, shaking with adrenaline. His hand slowly closing in on his rapid-fire pistol; that only reminded X of the familiar weight her Carbine resting on her back. She had to clean it before she got called out, it had begun rusting near the muzzle. “Check the watch again!” Z’s shouts were muffled by his mask. They were both leaning against the side of the semi looking out into the empty desert. A lonely train track seemed to float above them. Shawn had given them a stopwatch, everything was timed. X had thought this was unsal. She hadn’t seen Shawn since high school, but what she remembered of him, he was reckless and a bit of a mad man.  
X pulled up her plastic fox mask and reached for the watch in her pocket. Shawn had told both of them to wear something to hide their faces, they were adventuring into illegal territory doing this. The mask’s were sold all over earth. Those who were never born on the planet would come to the capital city dawning masks. It made them feel special. X and Z had dawned the masks when they first came to earth, the idea of it had made the culture feel rich and welcoming. Well, now she had been on earth for awhile and knew that it wasn’t. “One minute, fifteen seconds.”   
“Think they will be early?” Z asked lifting up his crow mask. It was very difficult to communicate with these things on. They had both agreed not five minutes ago that if they continued working with Shawn, they would have to steal some second class UNSC armour. X pulled her all-to-clever fox mask down, and shrugged.   
A small thud was heard from the top of the truck. Z pulled his own mask down, and X looked at the watch again. Forty seconds. “Honestly, I’m not even sure your friends will ever show up.” The voice was snappy, and arrogante; charming but with obvious manipulative undertones, like he wasn’t even trying to hide this intent.   
Both X and Z had shot around and backed up to face their foe. Standing on top of the truck was a limber man covered head to toe in thinly plated military class armour. Z had wore similar armour once, once in a terrible dream. No, once in a night terror.   
At this point, X had her Carbine cocked and ready, and Z was already aiming his pistols. X could feel Z glancing at her through the mask, she was the older sibling and was expected to know what to do. She hadn’t shot anyone in months, and hadn’t shot to kill anyone in years.   
The man moved forward slightly, causing the twins to flinch their trigger fingers. He had simply sat down, legs hanging over the side of the truck, and body leaning forward, “are we going to fight, or are you going to keep passive aggressively aim your guns at me?”   
X found herself looking down at the watch still in her other hand, eight seconds. She looked back towards the lone train track, in the distance a train could be seen. X knew she made a mistake when she was tackled to the ground, holding her Carbine close to her chest using it to keep this man from stabbing her with a knife.   
Her brother must have opened fire, because the man combat-rolled off of her to the sound of shots echoing through the sky. X lunged herself to her knees and open fired without purpose, practically forgetting about the heavy spread a Carbine can have. Dropping the watch and aiming with both hands, X tried steadying herself to her feet. Before she could process the watchs timer going off, a huge crashing sound went off behind her. It was a mix of the earth being flattened, glass shattering, and metal on metal. A dust cloud flying in their direction.  
“Uh,” Z commented surprisingly calm, “right on time.”  
Before X could respond to the commotion, a left hook swept across her face. The man went in for another, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him off his feet. She took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach before trying to hit him with the bud of her gun. He ducked his head and jump kicked her. Slightly hunched over, Z took that opportunity to jump over his sister back and shove his feet into the mans face. He slide to his feet and stood toe and toe to his twin. X and Z against the world, their caretaker told them.   
A shout rained across the open desert, “there’s two of them, oh my god!” Neither X or Z had to turn their heads to know who the speaker was, it was Hannah. What X and Z did turn their heads to see was who the ‘other one’ Hannah was referring to was. No doubt a second man in thinly plated armour stood on top of the train crash aiming with a sniper rifle. X instinctively ducked out of the sniper sights.  
X watched Hannah, decked out in freelancer gear, climbed out of the rubble of the train and raced toward the sniper. No one had heard Shawn yell “don’t engage,” he was still inside the train and without any comms there was no way he would be heard. The sniper hit Hannah in the shoulder, she let out a small whimper after the impact. Before the sniper could take a more lethal shot, Shawn brusted out of the rubble and tackled Hannah out of line of sight.  
X had only now noticed the ongoing fight between the first man and her brother. The back and forth, kicks and punches. It seemed both had been disarmed leaving it up to skill in hand to hand combat. And Z was not winning. Before X could help him, Shawn jumped in with his Scythe out, ready to kill. “Help California with the hard drives!” He shouted as he slammed his Scythe down between Z and the man, “I’ve got this.”  
Z backed out of that one v one real fast. The determination in Shawn’s eyes was, truly, something to behold…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn's pov next chapter


End file.
